otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Just Another School Day
: Shane. Your mother said I'd find you out here. : : Last time I found you out here, saw that look, was about that guy at school. You've been get'n better since then, since you, told your mom and I about your... Preference. Better grades, not getting into fights... That what this is about? : I dunno... Maybe. It's different this time. : So you didn't uhh... : No-no it's nothing like that. ...They're just... I'm just having trouble... I don't know... : Trouble with what, son? : It's just... Change, you know? It's like I don't know what's what anymore... Again... I look around and wonder if that's true, if things're really different... Or if I really just didn't notice before... That sounds like nonsense... : Life is change, Shane. You gotta roll with the punches. You take what you can get and do your best not to hurt someone else doing it... Is this about your truck? : Huh? Oh... No... Maybe, I dunno. Just... A part of all this... ... ...Weirdness. : Well, like we talked about yesterday, if the repairs are cheap, you'll get it back, but if it's shot we can't afford another one. We promised Coty a car this year. : Yeah... That's alright... : You know you can talk to me about anything, don't slip back down into bullying and bad grades, alright? Find a good group of kids to hang around with, you don't need bad influences right now. One more year, and you're free to live your life however you want. You just have to get through this last part. : Yeah... I... Don't plan on screwing this up. : Good... You plann'n on gett'n back into boxing? : I don't think I was ever actually into boxing Dad... It's just something I liked to do to... Vent. : Well you got good at throw'n out those punches, still good at it from what I saw. Looks like you've gotten a bit slow with your left there though, breath'ns better, but I suppose that's from all the Swim Polo... Or whatever that is... : Maybe you can show me, like how we used to practice after you got off work... : I'd love that. Uhh, not right now though. Your mom's make'n some kinda tuna casserole and I don't think I'd survive if you and your brother don't help me eat it. Come inside and get cleaned up, I'll coach you a bit after we eat. : }} : So what happened after I left? : Uhh... : Me and Odie got high enough to fall asleep. Next morning, one of the legendary Twins, Lucas, showed up. He apparently can breath fire hot enough to melt asphalt and cars. : Wait, what? Is he serious? : He told us he was skipping town with his boyfriend, and his brother, and that if anything happened to Odie while he was gone he'd come back and kill us. : ...Boyfriend? : : That's what you picked out of that? That he's gay? : Uhh... So he's going to burn us alive if we don't take care of Odie? : : Odie seemed pretty broken up about them leaving town. We left afterwards. On the way back a guy named Leo attacked us. Blew the engine in my truck, then tried to set us on fire. : : ...What? : It was a guy named Leo, used to go here. He was looking for more of those Sig-ghils. ...Sigils. Whatever. He used some kind of magic. Like he could control fire. : ...Damn. : He nearly scorched us, but Liam saved my life. : I did?! : You kept that fire from flowing down on us. : You're the one that grabbed me so that we could duck under it... You saved us first... : : ...Oh... Right. : So you two saved each other. : ...I... Guess we did, yeah? : Yeah. : Hmm... Guess we should probably stick together. : Huh? : We'll have to talk to Odie about these Sigils some more. This is affecting us directly now, so he needs to tell us more about what's going on. : I don't think he knows anymore about what's happening though. I think he would've told us... Right? : Maybe we could drop by and talk to his boss. : We have him in fourth period. We'll talk about it more there, or after, if we can. : I'm Coach Bruce Boomer. You call me Coach, Coach Boomer, just don't call me Mister. Not I'm not that four-foot half-man you've had the passed few years. Principal Foxx brought me in to take us to State this year, and that's exactly what we're going to do! This here is your fate. It decides whether you're going to be in the kiddy pool over there, swimming with your ducklings and your floaties, or the real american deal with me, down in the trenches with the men of water polo. If I call your name, your on the team, if not, you're out. Vincent Alvarez... : I can't tell if this guy is serious or not. : Sounds serious... ...Sorta. : Was the last coach easier? : You could say that. : Coach Garcia was lazy. : But that's why we have you. You're practically the coach. : A real coach would be better. But I'm not yet convinced that's what Coach Boomer is. : How well have you guys done in the past? : We got to socal state semi-finals last year. : My old school went to nationals last year... : What was your old school? : Central High Collegiate. Our team was the Hornets. Black and yellow. We were on the local cable at one point. : Is that a prep school? : Yeah. : Chris... Chris iours... Chris. We have a Chris? : : Alright... Garg... Gurdy... Cluck... Gurgy... Clocktower... You know what, we only need nine players. So everyone except you, at the end there. Whoever you are, you're not on the team, go over to Mrs. Lara and ask her for some footsie pajamas and a tutu, cause you didn't make the cut this year. : But I'm Gary Clockson!! : I don't see that name anywhere on here. You cuttin class kid? Go get dressed and head to the principal's office! Get outta here. I don't tolerate ditching. Out, out, OUT! Alright, as for the rest of you, you're in for the fight of your life... : : Sucks to be that guy... : Yeah. : Our last coach might have been lazy, but this one is just incompetent. }} : Another perfect score, Liam. It's strange, because only you and Kartrina up in the front are getting these scores, and I've noticed that you two even answer the written questions in the same way... Care to comment on that? : Uhhh... I don't even know her. Mr. Hammer... Sir. : Oh I know that. I'm just wondering how it is that you keep answering the same questions in the same way. Brendan, you would think that after the last score you got you would at least wise up and find a way to cheat like Liam here, but apparently that would be too much work for you, just like studying seems to be. : I had to work overtime this weekend. : I hope that job pays well because you won't be getting anything better with a grade like the one you're getting. Satisfactory, Shane, but we both know you can get that grade higher. I didn't even receive a paper from you Christopher. : ...Yeah, I was going to ask you if I could turn it in late... : Well since you didn't plague me with an excuse like Brendan here did, I suppose you can. However ten points will be removed from the final grade, and I expect the work in homeroom tomorrow, and don't make a habit of this. You're not getting another one of these. : Thanks, Mr. Hammer, I won't. : Good. : Hey Odie. Hey, Odie! : Yeah, what's up? : We wanted to talk to you about something... Has to do with last friday. : Man, I an't handle Liam, I'll meet with you in the parking lot in a few for the green alright? : ...We probably shouldn't talk about that stuff in school... : Leo attacked us after we left your... Detective place. : Leo? The baseball player guy? : He blew the engine out of my truck, and then he nearly lit us on fire... : ...God damn it... We'll talk to my boss, he should be back by now. He'll know what to do... Can you give us a ride there? : I hope this doesn't mean I'm going to become your guys personal chauffeur. : ...What's a shoffer? : Well I guess we could ride the bus... : Yeah I can drive us there. Aint no thing. : Thanks. : : ...What's going on? : : News flash shit-head! You're a fucking nobody! FUCKIN NO ONE! : I'm a nobody, bitch I MADE you! You think you can just kick me to the curb!? : You? Made me? Hah. Oi, any'you fuckin gawks think I need this roided up has-been to make me queen bitch of this little yard?! See?! Look'it them, loyal subjects! Who the fuck you got eh, mate? Some grabbers from the locker room! : I'll show you you STUPID BITCH! You think you're tough shit, at least Mandy Lane could take a hit, who the fuck are you?! You're just some dumb little whore from the outback! You're NOTHING! I run this yard! : : : Hitting a girl like that, that's a real shitty thing to do. : : Well well, look who the fuck it is... You think because I didn't show up for the rest of last week that you won that fight? I'm gonna kick your ass so hard they'll find pieces of it from here all the way back to Ohio. : Kentucky, dumbass. : : : : : : He got what was coming to him... : ...That's what you get you fuck! Thanks Kentucky... : ...Shit. : He won't try anything here... Just keep calm. : ...Lilith? Who did this? : Blake. : You should've stayed down man. : I'm gonna put you in the hospital Ohio! : Break it up! Break it up! Everyone move on! Blake! Why am I not surprised that you are involved in this. Christopher. You've been here four days and I'm to understand that this is the second time you've gotten into a fight. : : : Hey! Chris saved Lilith! Blake hit her! If he hadn't stepped in who knows what would've happened! : Leo, please escort Lilith to the nurse's office. : : As for you, Blake. Principal Foxx will surely have something to say about this. Move. Now. : Damn Chris, I didn't think you'd help Lilith after how mean she was. : I don't like her, but Blake hitting her... Was uncalled for. : : : So what are we going to do? That's Leo right there. His car is just over there... : We're going to sit outside the school, then follow him after he leaves... Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP